


That One Summer

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer swimming clinics have always been a drag till Kim Jongin meets the pale, wide-eyed boy from Jeju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress for exordium 2016.  
> For now, will post snippets of the story here for microcosm. :)

The sounds of cicadas humming fill Kim Jongin’s senses as he trudges through the scorching hot pavement towards the nearest convenience store. His thin striped shirt clings to his body as well as his khaki shorts. The weatherman said it’s going to be hot today, but he didn’t mention that it would feel like hell. He pulls the black ponytail holder on his forearm and messily scrunches up his bangs upward, uncaring of image to be upheld for societal norms.

Jet black hair falls in different directions as beads of sweat collect on his forehead, revealing caramel skin, almond-shaped eyes and a prominent nose. At least the air-conditioning in the convenience store is a welcoming state. He feels the cold air slap him in the cheeks, drifting past his skin as he walks toward the chillers to grab a bottle of cola. The beat of a popular pop music drowns the weariness in Jongin’s bones as he adjusts his hold on his heavy gym bag.

Swimming clinic has always been a drag.

He’s been participating in swimming clinics every summer for as long as he can remember to walk; he practically lives in the water already.

“That would be 1,000 won,” The store crew, a lanky male with glasses as thick as Jongin’s latest sci-fi pocket book, announces. Jongin procures his T-money from his wallet and taps it on the device placed on the counter. He thanks the store crew before he grabs the cola and instantly opens it to quench his thirst.

Back to the street: There’s the familiar cat café with its gigantic cat signage, orange-striped cat with huge bulging eyes attempting to lure potential customers with its cuteness. The plotted cacti are still lined up in front of the barber shop down the block. Jongin greets the old lady who runs the small kimbap store a few meters away from the gym as he watches him open her shop. She still tells him to drop by her store after his practice so she can give free kimbap. He still thinks she’s too old to be flirting with him.

It’s still the same, everything.

Different summer, same feeling.

Jamsil indoor swimming pool is located near a pond. Jongin breathes in the summer scent brought about by newly-bloomed dahlias and asters as he walks the white pavement along with other swimmers dragging themselves in the early morning for summer practice. There are also the families, stressed out parents and overexcited children, with plans of a _fun_ day at the indoor swimming pool. Or the group of friends who still clings to each other despite the summer vacation.

“Erase that frown off your face, my favorite dongsaeng!” Jongin should really be taken off guard when he feels limbs comfortably wrap around his neck. “It’s a beautiful day!” Should really be annoyed. “Such a great day to start the summer swimming practice, right?” Should really be angry.

But the wide grin his Junmyeon hyung plasters on his face crumbles all...


End file.
